362 ways to love you
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: This is actually a challenge on 362 one-shots on 1/362 pairing. All are just short drabbles, some are quite lengthy. Just short, fluffy one-shots of the lives of Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie.


A/N: Ok so these are just a few short one-shots and drabbles on 1/362. Hopefully they are fluffy... :I yeah.

**Chapter 1**

**1: How they first met**

"Nigel! Look, you've got a new friend!" Mrs. Uno exclaimed as a four year old Nigel Uno slid down a slide. The young Brit looked up cheekily from beneath his brown hair and bounced over to his mother, grabbing her by the skirt and peering over. "Nigel, this is Rachel. She's come from Norway!"

"Now Rachel, say 'Hi' to Nigel." Ushered Mrs. McKenzie. Nigel was grinning from ear-to-ear as a four year old Rachel McKenzie shyly appeared from behind her mother. The young Brit's eyes widened as so did his smile. The young figure in front of him was a red-faced blonde girl, her hair down to her waist.

The young girl looked up shyly and ducked her head, mumbling a small hello. Nigel ran up to her and shook her warmly by the hand, making Rachel look up in surprise. The two mothers chuckled and sat on the park bench, leaving Nigel to take Rachel by the hand and lead her to the playground.

"So my name's Nigel Uno! I'm from England! I'm four years old!" The young Brit said, pointing to himself and beamed at the Norwegian girl. The young Norwegian giggled and tucked a strand of hair away.

"I'm Rachel Talia McKenzie . . . I'm from Norway . . ." whispered Rachel, blushing. Nigel grinned and cocked his head to the side, looking at her intently.

"So, where do you live?"

"Huh? Oh, I live on 82nd street . . . But someday, I wanna live on the moon!" Rachel looked up, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Nigel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

Rachel blushed, looking back down again with embarrassment. "Cuz . . . The moon is awesome!"

"Nigel! Time to go!"

Nigel looked to Rachel and grinned. "You should build your confidence! I bet you would be way awesome! I can't wait to see you next time!" He waved at the young blonde and ran to his mother.

Rachel watched as he walked away, feeling a sense of pride in her for the first time ever.

* * *

**2: Their first elementary together**

"Rachel!" The British voice echoed through the halls of Virginia Local Elementary School. The young seven year old grinned and turned around, her now elbow length hair fanning out. She adjusted the weight of her bag on her shoulders as a now bald Nigel Uno rushed up to her.

"Nigel!" giggled the Norwegian girl as the two of them walked to their class. The two entered their class and immediately separated. Rachel walked over to a girl with bright ginger hair and grinned.

"Rachel! You wer' walkin' with a boy!" confronted Fanny Fulbright, her bushy hair wild on this particular rainy day. Rachel blushed and looked away, her facial features contorting to a scowl.

"Fanny, I wasn't... we just arrived at the same time. Plus, we don't even play together! You should know that more than anyone!" Rachel's hazel eyes flickered over to where Nigel was. He was surrounded by a Japanese girl, a very short Australian boy, a rather fat boy with goggles and a girl with dark skin, sucking on a lollipop. Fanny looked over to them and leaned to Rachel.

"Psst, Rach, we have to attend a ceremony for sector V for helping Numbuh 9 fight off all those teens. Numbuh 275 says it's an order for all junior operatives." Rachel grinned.

"Numbuh 275, huh? Well, he does favour Numbuh 9... And the Teen Pox is so dangerous! Sector V are really skilled..." She let her voice trail off. Numbuh 9 was one of the best operatives known to the KND.

On the opposite side of the room, Numbuh 1 caught Numbuh 362's eye and winked, knowing that she was impressed. He returned his attention to Numbuh 3/ Kuki Sanban, who was currently squealing about which rainbow monkey she should bring along.

Rachel sighed and walked proudly out of her Elementary school, feeling proud for surviving a whole week of school. She heard footsteps running behind and turned around to see the shiny bald head of Numbuh 1. "Nigel!"

"Hey Rach, you coming to moonbase later?" Nigel beamed and flushed as he asked, embarrassed about the question. Of course she was going, he thought, the soopreme leader said so. The Norwegian grinned and nodded.

"Why would I pass up on going to moonbase? The best of the best operatives get to live there!" Rachel said excitedly.

"You think I should cut my hair?" Nigel looked to Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Numbuh 362 giggled. "Sorry."

"I dunno actually... You were thinking of being a spy for the KND right?"

Rachel nodded. "Then I think you should cut it, you'll look good in it, I think." He reached out and held some strands of her hair in his fingers. Rachel blushed and looked at Nigel, who was studiously staring at the golden strands.

Their faces centimetres apart as Nigel looked up, the Brit smiled sweetly and walked away, waving. Rachel waved aimlessly at his retreating figure, a small plastered on her face.

* * *

**3: Before Numbuh 362 got decomissioned**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It had been nearly two years since Numbuh 1 left for the GKND. Two years since I saw his cocky smirk that never ceases to make me blush. I was the Soopreme leader for adult's sake! The Soopreme Leader shouldn't fall for mere operative. Even if that operative was the best... In the world...

I stroked my throne and sighed as I looked onto Global Command deck of Moonbase. This would be the last time I would rule KND.

"Numbuh 362," I looked down and saw Numbuh 60, AKA Patton, approach with my best friend Numbuh 86, AKA Fanny Fulbright, "we would like to say what the entire KND would say: Happy birthday." I looked at him with sad eyes. Beside him, Fanny was letting a few tears drop.

"It's- it's time to go, Soopreme Leader." Numbuh 86 sniffed. I smiled softly and got out of my throne, patting my last goodbye. Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 both escorted me to the Decomissioning room. Around me, operatives who worked Global Command applauded as I passed them. I grinned and nodded to them.

Right before I entered the Decomissioning room, where the entire KND would be, I was brought to a separate room. Looking at Fanny and Patton, I gave them a confused look as they ushered me into a dark room. There was only one light source.

The door closed and suddenly and I was drawn to the light like a moth to a flame. I had been on missions more dangerous than this but now my heart pounded and I got into a fighting stance.

"You still haven't changed." My heart stopped. I turned around and saw a familiar red shirt and brown shorts emerge from the darkness. His head was shiny bald with that cocky smirk plastered on his face that I knew so well. I relaxed and gaped.

"You... You're..." I gasped. The Brit laughed and held his lollipop stick, rolling it between his fingers. I felt my cheeks colour as i stuttered. "But, you left! You couldn't come back..." I trailed off. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Rachel, do you remember why we joined the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh 1 asked. I stared at him dumbfounded but nodded. "Then you'll always remain a kid at heart right?" I smiled slightly and nodded again. Now, Nigel and I stood face to face.

He looked at me with sad eyes. Tears were in mine. For a bit, we just stood there in silence, just staring at one another.

"Rachel, I-

"Numbuh 362, it's time." I giggled from the way Fanny stuttered her words. Nigel looked over at the Irish girl and held out his hand for me. Taking it, I felt a lump in my throat as I a door opened and a bright white light engulfed us.


End file.
